Beyblade - Episode 01
is the 1st episode of the anime, ''Beyblade'' and the 1st episode of the original series. Summary Tyson Granger, a young boy who loves to play Beyblade is practing martial arts with his hip-yo grandfather. His grandfather tells him about the legend of the Dragoon, a mystical Beast embodied in a sword that Tyson must learn to control and use. Tyson couldn't care less about this and makes an excuse to leave so he can do what he's best at, Beyblading. As Tyson heads toward his destination, he is stopped by a Blader named Billy with his friends. Although Tyson is late for a Beybattle, Billy wants to challenge Tyson do a Beybattle. Naturally, Tyson accepts and they do battle. Billy's friends watch as one explains to the other of Beyblade. To win one must knock out one other beyblade out of the Stadium, but with a lot of practice and a little luck, one may become the winner. Tyson defeats Billy and asks Billy for the time. Tyson finds out its 4:10 and is late for his coming Beybattle. He dashes away to his Beybattle. Meanwhile, at Tyson's Beybattle, his opponent, Andrew is waiting for Tyson to show up. However, another Blader appears. The Blader introduces himself as Carlos and reveals his bag full of stolen Beyblades. Carlos challenges Bladers to Beybattles and when Carlos beats them, he steals their Beys. Carlos challenges Andrew to a battle and Andrew accepts. Just at that moment, Tyson appears ready for his battle but finds out his battle has been cancelled. Andrew explains Carlos showed up but Tyson is furious at this. Carlos tells Tyson that he wishes to battle him the next day, at 3:00, near the river. Tyson accepts and a boy shows up. As Carlos leaves, and the boy tells Tyson his name. While he is called Kenny, he is usually called "The Chief". He explains that he is an expert on Beyblading and has a Bit-Beast, a spirit of a Beyblade, trapped inside of his compuer called "Dizzi". Later, The Chief and Andrew help train Tyson for his upcoming Beybattle with Carlos. Dizzi shows Tyson how different parts can be used for attacking, stability and other attributes. Dizzi also tells Tyson that with a longer ripcord, it can be used to increase the Blade's speed and power. Tyson decides to use this and leaves to his house. At home, Tyson quickly finishes his dinner and starts training. As he puts two ripcords together to make a longer one he finds out that even though the Blade gets faster speed it still won't be enough to defeat Carlos. Just at that moment, Tyson sees the Dragoon out his window coming at him. Tyson falls over and gets scared but figures out what he needs to do in order to beat Carlos. Tyson goes out in the night and jumps up into the air and launches his Bey form there. Tyson practices over and over while his grandfather watches him. The next day, Tyson shows up at his battle with Carlos with Andrew and The Chief cheering for him. Carlos sees how Tyson will be using a longer ripcord but warns Tyson that he wasn't the first to come up with that trick. Tyson doesn't care and readies his Blade as Carlos does the same. Carlos launches his Blade as Tyson does a running start, jumps and launches his Blade from the air. Carlos gets surprised at the speed of Tyson's Blade. Dizzi takes note of this and finds out that Tyson's longer ripcord, combines with his running start increased Tyson's Beyblade attributes. Soon enough, Tyson defeats Carlos and wins the match. Despite this, Carlos attempts to take his sack of stolen Beys and escape while Tyson and the others top him but Carlos is shocked as he sees someone. Carlos tries to tell this person he is sorry but the person doesn't care as he crushes one of Carlos stolen Beys and pushes Carlos out of the way, throwing Carlos to the floor. The person reveals himself as Kai as Tyson tries to make him pay for what he's done. The two ready their Beys and as they Let it Rip and clash in battle. Major Events *Tyson Granger meets Kenny; a Beyblade expert. *Tyson and Kenny encounter Kai. Characters *Tyson Granger *Kenny *Dizzi *Andrew *Billy *Kai Hiwatari *Carlos *Blade Sharks *Other Kids Beyblades *Generic Bey (Tyson's) *Generic Bey (Andrew's) *Generic Bey (Carlos') *Dranzer S (Kai's) *Various Other Generic Beys Featured Battles *Carlos (Generic Bey) vs Andrew (Generic Bey) = Carlos *Tyson Granger (Generic Bey) vs Carlos (Generic Bey) = Tyson Gallery Ep1.43.JPG Ep1.41.JPG Ep1.40.JPG Ep1.39.JPG Ep1.38.JPG Ep1.37.JPG Ep1.36.JPG Ep1.35.JPG Ep1.34.JPG Ep1.32.JPG Ep1.31.JPG Ep1.30.JPG Ep1.29.JPG Ep1.28.JPG Ep1.26.JPG Ep1.25.JPG Ep1.24.JPG Ep1.21.JPG Ep1.20.JPG Ep1.17.JPG Ep1.16.JPG Ep1.16 (2).JPG Ep1.15.JPG Ep1.14.JPG Ep1.13.JPG Ep1.12.JPG Ep1.11.JPG Ep1.10.JPG Ep1.9.JPG Ep1.8.JPG Ep1.7.JPG Ep1.6.JPG Ep1.5.JPG Ep1.4.JPG Ep1.3.JPG Ep1.1.JPG Trivia *This is the first episode of Beyblade. *Dizzi didn't appear in the manga. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Beyblade Category:Beyblade 2000 Category:2000 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Anime Category:Beyblade Category:Original Series Category:Beyblade 2000